Forum:Ruby
Ruby - and standard/non-standard pronunciations Thank you for using ♪ I found that Choko-san said (on edit summeries)... : Idk whether to put the Hiragana or not >_> http://kikoshojowakizutsukanai.wikia.com/wiki/Magic_Circuit?diff=7788&oldid=7764 : On the other hand, I think I really need it http://kikoshojowakizutsukanai.wikia.com/wiki/Magic_Circuit?diff=7790&oldid=7788 What should we do about Ruby character (Furigana in JA)? Issues? * Reiji Kaito sometimes uses ruby to nonstandard pronunciations for terms or characters' entry codes. e.g. [[Gauntlet| ( lit. )]], [[Magic Circuit| ( , lit. )]] (IDK lit. written by me are ok or something bad) Do you think we should discriminate between standard pronunciation and nonstandard one like ( , lit. many layers of haze) or not? And how? --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-04 04:40 (UTC) Hmm since I'm clueless about Japanese language, I am okay with using Ruby for both standard and nonstandard pronunciations. So sorry I can't be of more help. >_< Sunny-san, I really appreciate your responce!! Because of lacking of English skill, I don't explain about the ruby to nonstandard pronunciations... If I take examples in Chinese...: * standard: 　　nonstandard: * standard: 　　nonstandard: 　　more nonstandard: And... Umm... Do you think I should add the romaji and meaning to the base words(?) having nonstandard pronunciation? e.g. Tebukuro mochi (romaji) and Gauntlet holder(s) (meanings) to Gauntlet (ja: lit. ) --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-04 10:03 (UTC) (I'd like to eat Halo-halo!) Arigatou Plover-san! Now I understand what you mean, thanks for making the example for me XD. In this case, yes I'll say ruby to standard and non-standard, cause that is what Kaito-san will want to show in the series. We should add the romanji and meaning too, so that people can understand and reconcile the different romanji to meaning and pronunciation. I'm thinking this is better to add to the trivia section of the pages. For those who wants to know more, they can scroll down, and see your explanation. What do you think? I don't think we should add them in infobox, neither. I'd like to ask it to Choko-san, too! --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-04 13:09 (UTC) Ruby - mono ruby or group ruby Then, if we put ruby to standard pronunciation, there are 3 ways to do. # Using group ruby - e.g. # Using group ruby but separating family name and first name (and so on) - e.g. # Using mono ruby - e.g. another wiki uses this way Using mono ruby is ... lazy, isn't it? If readers use a web browser which doesn't support tag, using mono ruby looks 赤(あか)羽(ばね)雷(らい)真(しん) and so on. It isn't looks good (to Japanese people), but if someone think he/she'd like to know which Hiragana corresponds to a Chinese character, possibly it is helpful. What do you think about it? --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-04 16:09 (UTC) Now, for the ruby, I would still pick the first one. I believe we already explained in meaning of each character on the trivia, and by far, I haven't encountered any user who will inquire about the hiragana that corresponds to a character; but if such case happens, then we can just go ahead and tell them which corresponds to which. I'll add in more once Sunny casts her vote. PS: I am working on something to make the Ruby template work on Firefox. For the mean time, I installed an extension to make it work, but that makes no sense if it is only me who can see it.. ( .___.) Okay, I vote to have the first choice too, group ruby \( ^_^)/. Thanks for your response with cute emoticon, Sunny-san!--Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-06 14:09 (UTC) Ruby - Personal name in Japanese Excuse me, it's not about ruby, but would you please ask you this question, too? When writing name of a person in Japanese language(?... or Chinese or Korean or idk language if UMD have he or her?) in Japanese (Kanji or Hiragana), which do you think is better? * Using space (word devider) between Family name and First name: e.g. 赤羽 雷真, あかばね らいしん (Akabane Raishin) - see also: Nadeshiko, Shouko Karyusai, w:c:doraemon:Nobita, w:c:evangelion:Rei Ayanami * Not using space: e.g. 赤羽雷真, あかばねらいしん (Akabane Raishin) - see also: Raishin Akabane, w:c:naruto:Naruto Uzumaki, w:c:natsumeyuujinchou:Takashi Natsume Sorry... I think I should ask it before asking about group ruby (>_<) Why I didn't notice this! --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-06 15:06 (UTC) Hahaha it's okay, I didn't even notice we have this spacing inconsistency on the wiki >_<. Hmmmmmmmm I think I prefer having a space between the family name, and the first name, because sometimes I find it confusing (as someone who doesn't know Japanese) when the name is joined together and I don't know which is the family name, and which is the first name. Personally, I agree with Sunny-san! And maybe we use space in Japanese wikipedia when we write his or her name at the biginning of the page, too. (e.g. wikipedia:ja:浅田真央) But if we use this way, the first choice about group ruby seems... like this: * → (Karyūsai Shōko) * → (Kamo Subaru) * → (Akuta Yamato) and don't look good, do they? And when choosing second one: * → (Karyūsai Shōko) * → (Kamo Subaru) * ヤマト → ヤマト (Akuta Yamato) Which one do you think is good on this wiki...? (>_<) --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-06 15:58 (UTC) Oh now I understand why you asked us if we want group ruby as one whole name, or group ruby (family name, then first name)! Hmmm you are right, the second one looks nicer when we separate the ruby for family name and first name. I think I am fine with the second one too, so now I think I will choose the second one ^_^"! Let's wait for Choko's opinion, though he isn't on skype for some reason ... I guess the second one's fine. Though, if anything, I would like it as ・ . To the best of my knowledge, the dot in the middle of Shouko's name means space. Besides, in the raws, Raishin's name in Hiragana (あかばね・らいしん), so I think that we shouldn't exclude these dots. Hope my point comes across. Maraming salamat, Choko-san! Tbh, I have never seen how do they write Japanese names in Japanese on English texts. I am sorry to cause you inconvenience, but which one do you mean about an interpunct? I think "Choko-san meant 1st one!?" but I'm not sure... (TxT) # Using interpunct instead of writing〈花柳斎〉硝子 (〈Karyūsai〉 Shōko) - because "Karyūsai" is Yagō (der Geschäftsname) …… Japanese UMD light novel sometime uses 〈 〉. # Explaining to divide a word: e.g. 花柳斎硝子 【かりゅうさい・しょうこ】 explains 花柳斎硝子 is (Karyūsai) + (Shōko), family name + given name http://www.chia-anime.tv/manga/read/unbreakable-machine-doll/5/29 # Separate transcribed foreign words written in katakana: e.g. シャルロット・ブリュー (Charlotte Brew) ――夏洛特·貝琉 in Chinese――, given name + family name - see also: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Interpunct#Japanese --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-09 13:14 (UTC) Romaji - capitalization P.S. And I should note it Choko-san said on edit summery http://kikoshojowakizutsukanai.wikia.com/wiki/Gauntlet?diff=7816&oldid=7747 : Every romaji must be capitalized, with the exceptions of o and no. -- by ChokokuguzaNoTobira Ohhh... sorry, I rewrote lots of romaji to non-caps. I'll rewrite them again later. If you have another rules about romaji and so on, would you teach me them? (I have already known this wiki uses "Hepburn romanization", maybe based on "Specification for the Romanization of Japanese" by British Standards Institution. Thanks! --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-04 13:38 (UTC) Don't worry Plover-san, I actually don't know many rules here ^_^" (and I'm the admin T^T). I just go with changes everyone agrees to. XD. Mikka naṉṟi♪ Okay, now I understand probably Choko-san has his idea about the rule of romanization. (Tbh, I'm sorry, I have never used capitalized, except start of a sentence or a proper noun (or decorating!). But I know some of them would like to use capitalized romaji, because this way makes words easier to assess independent words and adjunct words in Japanese. --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-04 14:18 (UTC) Okay, so here I am ~ For starters, the ruby template is fun! :D I like it. And about the Romaji, I started on a wiki where the Romaji are capitalized with o and no as exceptions. Don't worry, it's not a big deal. :) With what you're proposing, I am fine with it, though it can go, or rather, has to go on the trivia section, just like how we did it for Charlotte and Raishin. After all, even though the characters were written in Furigana, Gauntlet and Jet are the official names given. :D Choko-san, Thank you for the reply ♪ Would you allow me not to rewrite from non-capitalized romaji to capitalized romaji yet (until the rule will be decided)? --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-04 16:09 (UTC) You may go ahead and rewrite every romaji that you want, just as long as you remember my statement above. Perfect examples would be Hi no Mahō, Atashi no Kokoro, Shiroi Genmu, Ken o Suberu Tenshi and so on. :) Thank you for giving me the perfect examples, Choko-san. Ok, I'll use capitalized romaji with the exception of adjunct words (not only "o" and "no" but also "kara", "ni" and so on), OK? Or should I wait Rif-san's reply, too? --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-05 10:39 (UTC) Nah, Riffy is busy with his exams, so it might take a while before he show up. I see, thanks, Choko-san ♪ --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-05 11:48 (UTC) Now I'm reading some rules about typing rōmaji, but... it makes me sleepy * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Manual_of_Style/Japan-related_articles * http://www.mariowiki.com/MarioWiki:Japanese --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-06 14:09 (UTC) Does Choko-san apply capitalization rules for titles to Romaji? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Manual_of_Style/Capital_letters#Composition_titles I'll use it when Rif-san will give the green light, too, or capitalization rules in Romanized Japanese will be determined on this wiki. --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-08 20:39 (UTC)